powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Mystic Father
Mystic Mother was always known as the empress of all Good Magic. But she was not the only one with enormous power, the supreme ruler of all Good Magic was a being of enormous power and he was also considered to be the only being before all life existed. His powers rivaled that of the Mystic Mother and was extremely powerful indeed as he possessed the ability to control the forces of Good. It was the Mystic Father who in fact also created the Tribunal Of Magic and was in turned, the central source for all good. Without his wisdom and guidance, the world and the Power Rangers would never have existed. He maintains the balance between the forces of Good and Evil. The power of this being—the Mystic Father, or The Supreme Ruler of All Good was an exceptionally gifted Wizard as his affinity for all that is pure and right is what propels him to continue the fight against the forces of Darkness. Powers of the Mystic Father The Mystic Father of All Good Magic was unlimited in his powers and never was it shown to what extent those powers were. So it was presumed that, the ruler of all Good Magic was omnipotent and unrestrained in his abilities/powers. The powers of this enormously respected and highly revered being were: *Time Manipulation—This ability allows the Mystic Father to alter and or change the flow of as well as the passage in, time and space. Essentially this means, the Mystic Father can alter the events of both the past, present, and future. *Immortality—this means that the creator and sustainer of all Good Magic is eternal and thus incapable of dying. *Power deflection—This ability allows the Mystic Father to deflect and or absorb the effects of another beings powers. This rare ability also enables the Father of all Good Magic to mimic and thus duplicate the power of another. He essentially absorbs the powers of others and uses them against the attacker. *Light Shield—This extremely rare ability/power is said to be able to negate all effects of Dark Magic and this makes the attacker a harmless opponent. This ability is also known to generate a bright light of pulsating white energy, this energy is the very essence of all that is pure and good. No evil can withstand its effects when trapped within it. The power of this rare ability stems from the fact that only pure souls who have willingly sacrificed their existence for selfless reasons. The instant this happens, the person dies and is immediately encased in a orb of white light. This is why so many believe that the father of Good Magic is said to be a spirit entity. *Barrier of Light—the one that is called the Mystic Father was said to have placed a powerful barrier of Good Magic that was said by some to be impenetrable by Dark Magic, it was thus believed to be, the greatest protection against anything evil. The barrier itself was generated and maintained by the will of the father of good and was in turn incapable of being penetrated by evil. It was even said to be what protected and surrounded the realm of the Mystic Force. Category:PR Allies Category:Male Category:Wizards